Margeir
Introduction Margeir is the son of Yoza Hawkwood, the old village Elder of Apple Village. When his mother died he was taken in by Professor Marcus Greggory. Under his care and tutelage honed both his skills in physical combat and science. He is currently working for the Black Black Guild in hopes of avenging his dead mother. Appearance Margeir looks like your average ten year old. He wears a red baseball hat with a white brim. A white t-shirt with red selves and trim. He wears a pair of baggy blue jean shorts and some red and white sneakers. Personality Margeir is best described as Ying and Yang. On one hand he is a very serious person and does not play around in a fight. He is very pragmatic and will chose the most efficient route over enjoyment. He has very little tolerance for disturbances when he is working on projects and prefers to work alone. His main goal is avenging his mother and coming up with a plan to take down the World Nobles. On the other hand he is still a kid. He enjoys playing pranks and training with his friends. he likes ice cream and singing to the treed. he is always up for trying new things. he also takes great joy in building new machines. Abilities and Powers Margeir may not look it but he is actually a cyborg. Under his skin Margeir has robot muscle implants, that were created by the order of the red moon, overlaying his muscles. these implants give him the ability to do wondrous things. They not only give him the skill of a marksmen but they also give him the fencing ability of a master swordsmen. However there are limits to what they can and can not do. Swordsmanship the cyber muscles gives Margeir the form and technique of a master rapier user, however it does not give him the skill and spiritual nature of a swordsmen. This means that he does not have the swordsmen spirit. Marksmanship Perfect aim due to cybernetics in brain and cyber muscles. Hand to Hand Combat unlike swordsmanship Margeir has been trained in the martial arts. the implants however gives him a bit of a edge in combat. Margeir uses the Demon Wolf Style. Moves #Wolf Claw- The martial artist uses their finger tips as claws. The force from their attacks are transferred into slashing and cutting attack rather than your standard blunt attacks. Depending on the skill of the Martial Artist Wolf Claw can be more effective than a sword. #*Yāo zhǎo - Yao Zhao, or demon claw is a advance form of Wolf Claw that uses Haki. It increases the cutting power and makes the martial artist hands stronger. #Yaolang - Yaolang, or Demon Wolf is a move were the martial artist uses wind manipulation to create a flying slash that looks like a Wolf's head. The slash is created from the users claws and flies out toward the opponent in either a straight line or a curved line. #*Wolf Pack is a verification of Demon Wolf were the marital artist creates multiple wolf heads and send them all at his opponent. #Wolf Fang- Wolf Fang is a move were the martial artist crouches on all fours. Once he does this the image of a wolf can be seen as the marital artist dashes forward at the speed of lightning. The move goes by like a flash as the Martial Artist cuts through his target with his claws #*Wolf Dance- Wolf Dance is Wolf Fang taken to another level. When the martial artist uses Wolf Dance they go through the same motions as Wolf Fang, but never actually stop. Once they dash by their opponent they quickly dash again in another direction and then dash once more to cut their opponent again. This continues in very quick succession. From the outside it looks like the marital artist is cutting his opponent up from all directions. # Wolf Howl - Wolf Howl is a move were the martial artist lets out a mighty howl. The move has two purposes. The first is to install fear into his opponent. It is a form of psychological warfare used to give the Martial Artist a advantage. The second purpose of the move is to weaken the enemy physicaly. The vibration from the Howl enters into their opponents body and weaken the musles. A person who has their body tense and ready to take damage would soon find their muscles to be lose and vulnerable. #*Yāoláng háo - Is a advance variation of Wolf Howl. It has the similar effects as Wolf how however it combines spiritual aspect to it. When their opponent hears the howl their mind views it as the howl of a Demon Wolf. When ever they look at their opponent they will see the creature there instead of a man. #Yaolang Punch - Its a punch that does not simply hit the opponents body, but rather it punches through their body. #Predation - Predation is a mental hypnoses in which the martial artist unleashes their inner beast. It drastically improves the marital artist senses and reflexes and calls upon the spirit of the wolf to embody the warrior. This sensational high is further increased if the martial artist draws blood. #Wolf Pack - Wolf Pack is a move were the Marital Artist moves their body in a way that confuses the mind of the person looking on. Their movement causes the person to see after images of their opponent and make it difficult for them to pin point their location. Devil Fruit The Ayakashi Ayakashi no Mi, Model: Goryo Summary, Tutns the user into a vengeful spirit Type,zoan Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Category:Cyborg Category:The Demon Wolf Style Category:Assassin Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:The Black Black Guild Category:Gurentaika Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Otaku Flames Category:Child Category:Boy